


Perché proprio tu?

by Lia483



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Kaulitz, il ragazzo più etero al mondo, non sarebbe più riuscito a guardarlo in faccia, sapendo quello che il suo migliore amico provava per lui.<br/>Anche se… un po’ era colpa sua se aveva finito per innamorarsi di lui.<br/>Era bastato un ‘ti amo’ detto come un grazie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perché proprio tu?

  
  
  
  
Le sue dita forti accarezzarono le corde del basso con la tenerezza di un amante, mentre immaginava di toccare tutt’altro.  
Buttò all’indietro la testa, spostando i capelli, e continuò a suonare con passione Pain Of Love, mentre attendeva il punto più bello della canzone, quando Lui avrebbe smesso di fare il cascamorto con le fan nelle prime file e l’avrebbe finalmente guardato.  
Sarebbe stato un contatto di pochi secondi, giusto il tempo per uno sguardo complice e un sorriso, per poi tornare ai propri posti.  
Ma a Georg bastava.  
Il suo cuore batteva fortissimo quando lui gli sorrideva e doveva stare molto attento a non farglielo notare.  
Se Tom avesse capito quello che pensava di lui ogni volta, Georg sapeva che sarebbe fuggito, che non sarebbe più stato lo stesso con lui.  
Tom Kaulitz, il ragazzo più etero al mondo, non sarebbe più riuscito a guardarlo in faccia, sapendo quello che il suo migliore amico provava per lui.  
Anche se… un po’ era colpa sua se aveva finito per innamorarsi di lui.  
Era bastato un ‘ti amo’ detto come un grazie.  
Gli aveva prestato l’Ipod perché il suo era scarico e Tom aveva fatto il suo sorriso più bello, dicendo “Oh ti amo, Georg”, per ringraziarlo.  
Inizialmente il bassista era rimasto paralizzato nell’atto di passargli l’Ipod, poi aveva inspirato forte, mentre Tom era scoppiato a ridere, come per sminuire la propria affermazione.  
Ma da quel momento per Georg era tutto cambiato.  
Tom non era più stato solo il suo migliore amico, ma anche il suo amore segreto, il suo sogno nascosto.  
Nessuno lo sapeva, nessuno al mondo, e nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto saperlo.  
Sarebbe morto piuttosto che rovinare la sua amicizia col chitarrista.  
Era l’unica cosa che poteva avere da lui e nessuno gliela avrebbe portata via.  
Oh ecco. Bill se ne stava andando. Era il momento.  
Si spostò per il palco e di colpo furono uno davanti all’altro.  
Tom gli fece un sorriso, nel quale ci metteva affetto e quel pizzico di malizia che mai si cancellava dal suo viso, neanche quando era serio.  
Gli rispose con un altro sorriso, luminoso, e nel quale non riusciva a non mettere un po’ del proprio amore.  
Però era stupito.  
Ricordava bene l’ultima volta in cui Tom gli aveva rivolto quel sorriso malizioso e anche allora stava pensando a tante cose pervertite.  
  
  
_“Merda, Georg, sono talmente ubriaco che non capisco nemmeno dove mi trovo”._  
_Georg aveva sorriso, lanciandogli un’occhiata. “Siamo sulla mia macchina e ti sto portando da me a dormire. Ho già avvertito Bill”._  
_“Bravo” aveva sbiascicato il ragazzo, appoggiando la testa contro la portiera e chiudendo gli occhi._  
_L’aveva trascinato via da un locale poco raccomandabile prima che combinasse qualche casino e ora lo stava portando a casa, sperando che si riprendesse in tempo per l’intervista del mattino dopo._  
_Arrivati a casa, Georg l’aveva portato dentro, mezzo rimbambito, convinto di poterlo scaricare in camera velocemente. Lui avrebbe dormito sul divano._  
_Ma nella propria camera, Georg si era sentito toccare il culo da una mano. Aveva voltato la testa, incontrando i suoi grandi occhi scuri, sorridenti e maliziosi. “Lo so che ti piaccio, Hagen” aveva mormorato con voce roca, provocandogli un brivido._  
_“Cosa te lo fa pensare?” aveva risposto tranquillo, togliendosi dalle spalle il braccio dell’amico, nascondendo la preoccupazione di aver fatto qualcosa di troppo evidente._  
_“Semplicemente perché sono un ragazzo bellissimo ed era solo questione di tempo prima che anche i maschi iniziassero a notarlo. Tu hai solo preceduto la massa”._  
_Era un discorso assurdo per la mentalità di Tom, ma Georg era troppo rapito da quegli occhi scuri per rendersene conto. Il ragazzo gli aveva messo una ciocca di capelli a posto dietro l’orecchio e gli aveva sorriso nello stesso modo di poco prima, con affetto e malizia insieme, prima di avvicinarsi e sfiorare le sue labbra._  
_Georg era rimasto fermo, immobile, mentre la bocca esperta di Tom giocava con la sua, lasciandolo ansimante. “Tom…”._  
_“Shhh…”._  
_Un nuovo bacio mentre Georg si sentiva togliere i vestiti lentamente. La camicia, i jeans, i boxer scivolarono a terra, mentre le mani di Lui lo accarezzavano piano._  
_Nuovi brividi lo avevano invaso, poi aveva cominciato a spogliarlo anche lui, sfiorando piano quei muscoli coperti di pelle liscia e vellutata che tanto aveva bramato di toccare._  
_“Georg…” aveva mormorato di nuovo, con voce roca, spingendolo sul letto dove si erano toccati, accarezzati e dove Lui l’aveva avuto anima e corpo._  
_Alla fine, si erano addormentati vicini e solo molta fortuna aveva permesso a Georg di svegliarsi per primo e togliersi velocemente da quel letto, prima che Tom si svegliasse, notando che sia lui che l’amico erano completamente nudi sotto le stesse lenzuola…_  
  
  
Tornando al presente, Georg se lo divorò con gli occhi di nascosto, mentre si muovevano con gli strumenti uno davanti all’altro, attento ad ogni sua mossa o espressione, che comunque conosceva tutte a memoria.  
Aveva ancora nella mente tutte le sensazioni di quella notte, di quando erano stati vicini e insieme.  
Certo, Tom non ricordava più nulla, ma era meglio così…  
  
Finito il concerto, si stavano dando tutti e quattro grandi pacche sulla spalla, complimentandosi l’un l’altro per la buona riuscita dell’esibizione. Si scambiarono un gran sorriso.  
Poi Tom gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e gli disse a bassa voce:”Scusa, Georg, ho una domanda”.  
Il bassista si crogiolò in quella stretta, mentre rispondeva tranquillo:”Dimmi, Tom”.  
“Ti ricordi due settimane fa, quando mi sono ubriacato e mi hai fatto dormire a casa tua?”.  
Georg annuì con circospezione.  
“Ecco, ho dei ricordi confusi che mi stanno tornando alla mente. È successo qualcosa tra… te e me?”. Il modo con cui lo disse non avrebbe mai fatto intendere un doppio senso di qualche genere, ma Tom sembrò arrossire leggermente sulle guance e Georg sorrise.  
Lasciò che sul proprio viso comparisse un’espressione sorpresa e compiaciuta. “Tom, lo so che sono talmente sexy da eccitarti, ma che inizi pure a sognarmi la notte… questo è davvero troppo anche per me”.  
Tom lo spintonò, ridendo nervosamente. “Ma smettila, cretino”.  
“Non ricordo che sia successo nulla, comunque”.  
Tom annuì, sembrando sollevato. “Ah ok, grazie. Cazzo, se inizio a pensare a te, significa che bere fa proprio male…”.  
Georg osservò l’amico allontanarsi, sospirando. “Non hai idea di quanto…”.  
  
_Perché proprio tu, Tom, sei riuscito a rubarmi il cuore?_


End file.
